Steve Dash
Steve Daskewisz or better known as Steve Dash was a former NYPD officer and wad an American Actor and Stuntman who best made his role as the masked screen version of Part 2 Jason in Friday the 13th: Part 2. As of December 18th, 2018, Steve Dakewisz was pronounced deceased due to complications with diabetes. History Steve Dash was born March 14, 1944, who was a former NYPD Officer who was once assigned to President Nixon and then later retired and had became an actor who was best known for his role as the serial killer Jason Voorhees in the film Friday the 13th Part 2 where his acting career started around 1977 where he played in shows such as Wolfen, The Jazz Singer, and Sylvester Stallone's Nighthawks this is where he had met actor/stuntman, Cliff Cudney. Cudney then later had hired Steve to replace Warrington Gillette who was originally scheduled and cast to play as Jason in Friday the 13th Part 2. He has stated during his time at he was orginally casted as a stuntman but later got the role when he was able to fit the shoes the former actor had worn, and he was shocked to have heard that his character is wearing a sack, has one eye, and was wearing all this gear all day. Steve Dash was a former military veteran, After settling down Steve was married and had children of his own along with future grandchildren where he posted activity to all of his fans on his social media, going around different cons around the united states and beyond, the veteran actor had starred in a fan film called Friday the 13th: Vengeance where Steve Dash is starred as Sheriff Realotti. A role that was specifically made for him but would sadly be his last known film ever as the iconic actor and horror icon had passed away December 18th, 2018, due to complications with diabetes. Fans have had nothing but positive encounters with Steve, he was described as a honest and funny guy, he loved sharing stories and letting it be known as he would have kept playing if he would have known the franchise would have gotten the attention it did today. Films Trivia *Steve Dash was once an NYPD Officer assigned to President Nixon.Steve Dash Facebook *Steve Dash has brown eyes. *Steve Dash was 5 foot 11 and 175 pounds. *Steve Dash stars in a fan film called Friday the 13th: Vengeance and he plays Sheriff Realotti. *Steve Dash was a honest guy and spoke hos mind to people. *Steve Dash would have been years old today. *C.J Graham and Steve Dash himself had made it clear to fans that he would have always reminded the other Jason actors that if it wasnt for his role as Jason in Friday the 13th Part 2 they wouldnt have been Jason as if he would have known the series would have grown so much at the time he would have just done it. *Steve Dash signed autograhps as "The Real Jason" letting fans know he was the real first actor who played him in the film. *If Steve Dash was still alive he would have been years old. References Category:People Category:Actors Category:Male Category:Jason Voorhees Actors Category:American Category:Stunt Performers Category:Decease